High Shool Daze
by BananaRamama
Summary: Its Zim's first year as a Freshmen in High School. What happens when one of the most popular Outcasts becomes his friend and will she be the downfall of him?Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**- Alrighty my peeps here is my 2nd Iz story. I am still trying to firgure out an ending to my other one but after I went about a week without writing because of all the studying I had to do for the exams I totally lost track of it. Instead I came up with another story that I just couldn't let go by.Well enough of all this talking and on to the story that will probably end up sucking and I will abandon.**

"Master, its time to get up. Time for school!" Gir said as he jumped up and down on Zim's stomach.

"Alright Gir, please stop before you bruise my squeedly spooch!" Zim hollered as Gir did a flip off his stomach into the floor.

It was Zims first day in High School. Since 4th grade he hadn't really changed expcept he had increased in hieght,5'5 to be exact. Everything was really easy in middle school but now his was entering "Hell" as he had precieved it. He had heard how the new kids, who were called "freshmen", at high school were treated badly. He had been told about the daily beatens and people looking down on them. He was greatly afraid of the things called "swirlys". His plan for the day was to avoid all upperclassmen as much as possible until the day was over and he was in the safety of his base. After putting on his disguise he made his way into the kitchen where Gir had made waffles that were neatly stacked on a plate on the table. Zim ate his share of waffles and made his way to the door.

"Im off to school Gir, remeber to keep the door locked and don't answer it." He said this every time but it still passed through one ear and out the other with Gir.

Zim shut the door behind him and started his walk to school.

When he reached the school he could feel the nerves kick in. It was big. Way bigger than the middle school. There were tons of kids going into the front doors, he could tell that there was a whole lot more kids here than there were at his last school.

"Feeling nervous Zim?" said a voice behind him.

Zim whirled around to see Dib.

"Of course not. Why would ZIM be nervous about going to a FILTHY human school?" he said.

Dib just laughed and walked past him into the school's front doors.After taking another of many gulps he ventured into the school.

There were people sitting at a table who were issuing out schedules for the students. Zim took his place in line.

"Whats your name?" the woman asked him.

"Zim" he replied.

The woman flipped through some papers until she reached the "Z's"

"Here you go, have a nice day." She said handing him the paper.

Zim walked to the side of the table to take a look at his schedule.

1st-Ms. Bitters

2nd-Mr. Haw

3rd-Mrs.Brown

4th-Ms. Jones

"How did I get Ms. Bitters again." He exclaimed to himself. He had had her every other year since the 4th grade and now he had to start off his year in high school with her and first period at that. "Am I ever going to get rid of this crazy human teacher?"

"SAY HELLO TO THE NEW SOPHOMORES!!!!"

Zim turned around to see a group of three girls and a guy bust through the front doors of the school.

"Finally we are no longer Freshmen. No longer will we have to worry about the problems that come with carring that title." Said a girl with purple hair.

"What are you talking about "we". You never had to deal with all the crap the upperclassmen gave us. You were always hanging with them." Said the black haired boy.

"Oh yeah. Well, you wont have to deal with it anymore."

"Excuse me."

The group turned around to see a boy. Zim recognized him as Melvin.

"Can you tell me where Ms. Law's class is?" he asked.

"Ummm...downstairs,it's the 5th door on your..." the purple haired girl did a turn to the left and then to the right."...right." she finished.

"Thank you." He said and began to walk off.

"Wait a minute, are you a Freshmen?" A girl with dark brown hair asked.

"Yes." Melvin answered shakily.

"Sucks for you!"The purple haired one said stepping past Melvin with her group right behind her. Melvin stood there for a couple of secounds with a worried look on his face.

Zim was starting to think he should just go home today.

"WOW!"

He was startled out of his day dreaming. The sound had come from the purple haired girl with her group.

"You're green!" she said.

"It's a skin condition." Zim stated plainly. He was used to it by now.

"Does not having ears or a nose part of that condition?" asked a pink haired girl.

"Yes."he said.

"Wow, you totally match the color of my shirt!" the purple haired girl said standing next to him and comparing her green shirt to his skin.

"Yeah,but your shirt is brighter." said the boy.

"Your right. But he is still green. Whats your name kid?"she asked him

"Zim."he told her

"Cool name, you don't hear that one. Mine's CC."She said while offering her hand for him. He hesitated but took it so he wouldnt get in any kind of trouble.

"These are my friends,the boy is Adam,the brown haired girl is Angel, and the pink haired girl is Bionca." she said pointing out each of her friends.

"Well I have to go see some people before class so I'll see you around buddy." she said as she made her way down the hallway.

"Your a lucky freshmen." said a boy.

"Why?" Zim asked.

"Because she is the only person who is cool with all the seniors, juniors,sophmores, since she was a freshmen. If you're friends with her than you'll be better off as a freshmen."he said then walked off.

If the first day of High School was already like this I wonder what the rest of the day has in store for me. Zim asked him self as he headed to his first period class.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter I'm gonna go ahead and post the next chapter. The story turned out really good in my head and I had my friend tell me what she thought of it and she can't wait for the rest of it. Well please review. **

**JessJess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter like I promised now go and read it and enjoy.**

It didn't take Zim as long as he thought it would to find Ms. Bitters's class.

"So, I have you in my class again,Zim?"Ms. Bitters said from behind her desk. Zim noded

"Take the same seat you sat in last time."

For some reason she managed to have all the same students everytime and she just made them sit in the same seats so she wouldnt have to hear any arguing.

"Today children is your first day of you doomed adult life."she said.

"Now take out your notebook and take notes on all the doom in the world."she said as she took her seat behind the desk once again.

_"Why are we still talking about doom?I know that the history of this filthy dirt ball is nothing important but I, ZIM, am tired of hearing of doom!"_Zim thought to himself.

They had been writing for about 10 minutes when there was a knock on the door.

"COME IN!" yelled Ms. Bitters.

"Hi Ms. Bitters."

It was CC._"Whats she doing here, isnt she a sophomore?" _Zim asked himself.

"Ah,CC. Do come in." Ms. Bitters said in a almost satisfied tone.

"Class this is CC, my best student."

"You have a best student?Why?" asked Zita,shocked that Ms. Bitters could actually favor someone other than herself. The rest of the class shared the same expresion.

"Show them why you are my best student."

CC stood front and center in the class room.

"This world is nothing but a doomed piece of dirt. Everyone will collapse from the weight of doom that they themselves have created."She said

"And once you all realize that you will be better off." Said Ms. Bitters.

"Hey its my buddy!"CC said.

"Who?"Ms. Bitters asked

"ZIM!!!"CC said as she made her way over to Zim's desk. Everyone just stared at Zim. They couldn't believe that a Sophomore was actually "Buddies" with a Freshmen. and the most popular one was buddies with Zim at that.

"Well I need to be getting back to my PE class. I told him that I had to go to the bathroom." CC said.

"Bye Ms. Bitters, Bye Zim." she said as she exited the classroom.

Everybody continued to stare at Zim even Dib couldn't believe that Zim was actually hanging out with someone like that.

Everything went pretty smoothly after that class. After 3rd period Zim went to lunch because he had 3rd lunch. When he walked into the cafeteria he almost dropped his lunch tray. There were what seemed like more than 100 people in the cafeteria. Thank Irk the room was big. But now the main thing for Zim was to find a place to sit.

"ZIM!!OVER HERE!" screamed a voice.

Zim turned around to see CC for atleast the third or forth time that day. She slid across the table she was seated at and came running over to him.

"Come sit with me Zim." she said grabbing his arm and leading him through the sea of people. Usually he would have gone crazy from a human touching him but his nerves kept him from doing so. She took him over to her table where she sat down. She patted the chair next to her. He quickly took the seat.

"Where are your friends? he asked looking around nervously.

"They all have 2nd lunch, but atleast I still have you!" she said smiling.He noticed that she didn't have a tray.

"Why are you not eating like the rest of you filthy classmen?"He asked.

"I wouldn't eat that filth. If I had to choose between death and eating that filth I would die."she said "What about you,Why are you not eating your food?" she asked him.

"I wouldnt eat this nasty human filth in my life." he said pushing the tray away.

She started digging into her messenger bag and pulled out a packet of some sort. It was a "Lick a Stick" packet. She ripped out a Stick and dipped it into the blueberry flavored powder. Zim could feel his stomach start to growl. The waffles Gir had made him that morining had worn off.

"You want some?"She asked him, ripping the other side of the packet off.

He noded and dipped his stick into the cherry flavored powder. He was just about to ask her why she was being so nice to him but he was cut of by her screaming.

"Put me down Brandon!" She screamed. A dark brown haird guy with ocean blue eyes had her lying across his shoulder as he spun her around.

_"What kind of filthy human behavior is this?"_

He sat her down on the table top.

"So did you miss me over the break?" he asked putting his hands beside her on the table and leaning in.

"Was I supposed to?" she said sliding furthur away from him on the table.

"Come on CC, you know sooner or later your gonna end up going out with me." He said walking around the table till he was closer to her.

"How about never." she said as she took her seat next to Zim at the table.

"On the first day of school you deny me and on top of that you are hanging out with a Freshmen." He said scowling at Zim.

Zim returned the scowl, but ten times worse.

"Awww.. are you jealous that I decided to hang out with another guy who is a Freshmen other than you." She said as she put her arms around Zim's neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Zim was a little uncomfortable.

"Why would I be jealous of this ..green freak!" He yelled. The attention of the room was now on Brandon, Zim, and CC.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ZIM THAT WAY YOU FILTHY HUMAN!"Zim screamed at him. He was about to stand up on the table but CC beat him to it.

"Why you little.."But Brandon was cut off when CC stood over him.

"Zim is not a freak! You wonder why I wont go out with you. Its because you're a self centered bastard who cares about no one but himself. So step off!" She said.

Brandon stormed off. Who could blame him. He just got humiliated in front of the whole school.

A cheer errupted from the cafeteria along with "Go CC!","You Rock!" and etc.

"Come on Zim, Lets get out of here." CC said picking up her messenger bag and heading out of the cafeteria with Zim right behind her.

**Did you like it?I hope so. Well go forth and review. If you want to leave me any ideas that you would want to see in future chapters let me know.bye.**

**JessJess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for reviewing, Im glad you all like it so far. I am leaving you guys a link to the pictures of CC and her friends that I drew. **

The gang of characters

with her hair down

with hair up

and paste these into your browser and it should take you to it.

**Now on to the next chapter.woooohoooooooo.**

After they had stormed out of the cafeteria, CC helped Zim find his 4th period class. His last class went pretty smoothly. He was about to jump for joy when he heard the last bell of the day ring. When he got outside CC was there waiting for him.

"Zim, I just wanted to apologize again for Brandon's behavior. He's just cocky because he is a Senior." She said rubbing the back of her neck and with a light smile on her face.

"Thank you human, Zim very much appreciates your help and apologies today, but I must be going home."He said walking off.

"Bye" she said. Zim threw his hand up as he walked off.

When Zim arrived at his base he found Gir nowhere.

"GIR!!" Zim yelled as he walked around the house looking for his robot companion.

There was only one place left to look,the lab. Zim decided to take the trash can down. When he arrived at the lab he could hear Gir talking. Zim rushed into the room where Gir's voice was coming from. He was talking to the Tallests.

"My Tallests! I am sorry if you had to wait. I just got back from the filthy human high school."He said rusing into the room and taking a slight bow.

"It's about time Zim, this robot of yours hasn't shut up yet."Said purple, stuffing his mouth with doghnuts.

"So, how did you first day of High school go." Red asked curiously.

"Yeah, did you get a swirly?"Purple asked eagerly.

"No the mighty ZIM did not get a swirly. The worm babies at this high school seem to be more like animals. I have managed to become "Buddies" with one of the popular kids at school, the other human filthies view her as some sort of leader or a respected icon such as you my tallest." He told them.

"Like us?Is she tall?"Purple asked

"She is tall, but not as tall as you my tallest."Zim assured his leaders.

After some meaningless talk between the three Irkens, which was done mostly by Zim, the tallests ended the transmission.

Zim made his way upstairs to watch some tv before he had to rest up for the next day.

"How did your day go master?" Gir asked as he jumped on the couch next to Zim.

"Fairly well Gir."Zim replied turning the tv on to the "Angry Monkey Show."

"Did you make any friends?"Gir asked, sounding more like a parent.

"Yes, I made a Buddy called CC. I will have to keep her close as a buddy. She seems to have a power over the rest of the smelly worm babies." He said making a mental note of it.

"Whats she like? Is she pretty?" Gir asked eagerly. He wanted to know all about this new human in his masters life.

"Well she is slightly taller than me. She has purple hair, it is pretty long, shes skinny, and she has green sorta blue eyes.I guess that is pretty for the humans here." Zim said.

"Tell me more!!"Gir said.

"No more Gir. I don't want to waste my time talking about some filthy human."He said ending the conversation.

The next day went by pretty fast. Zim made sure he wasted no time in getting out of that Hell Hole and getting back to his base. When he got home Gir was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Was today good too master?" he asked interested in what when on at school.

"It was ok I guess."He said heading down to his lab to relieve some stress.

Zim stayed down in his lab until the sun had set and the moon had risen in the sky.He was in the middle of an experiment when the computer let him know that someone was at the door. Zim rushed upstairs to the door while putting on his disguise.

"Gir get in your disguise." Zim ordered Gir, who obeyed.

He opened the door to find CC.

"CC?What are you doing here?" He asked surprised stareing at her. She had on a magenta tanktop, black capris, black boots,and pink and black striped socks and her hair was down showing it full length which was about around her waist maybe a bit shorter.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go hang out with me and my friends?" she asked him.

Zim didn't know what to say. It was the first time anybody had asked him to hang out with him since the Keef incident. Gir started nudging him, urging him to go for it.

"Fine human." he said stepping out the door with her.

She led him to a baby blue convertable car. She hopped into the back of the car. Zim did the same. Adam was driving, Bionca was in the passenger seat, Angel and CC were sitting on the outside seats in the back and Zim sat between the two of them.

Adam started up the car and started up the street. "Sooo...where are we going tonight CC?"He asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Lets do the Wal mart thing!" CC replied.

"Yeah we haven't done that in awhile." Angel said excitedly.

" Wal mart it is then." he said picking up the speed a little.

Zim was starting to question the way of these human worm babies. And he was growing ever so eager to know what this "Wal Mart Thing" is that the humans talked about so highly. Well he was about to find out.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the story and the pics. I will continue to draw picks for most of the chapters if I have the time. And the 'Wal Mart Thing' is actually something me and my friends do atleast every other weekend. Well until next time Invader Jess Jess signing off. -Zim- YOUR NOT AN INVADER!! -Me- Dont be jealous.lol**

**JessJess.**

**P.S. Look at the info I found on years ago, Nickelodeon cancelled the popular cult series, Invader ZIM, leaving fans angry and bitter towards the #1 kids network. But after the phenomenal sales of the first two ZIM DVDs, the upcoming action figures by Palisades toys, and the outcry of fans, Nick is bringing ZIM back from the dead. Production has already begun on season three of Invader ZIM. Jhonen Vasquez, the madman behind the series, will not be onboard this time around. Nick president Herb Scannell says that the series 'takes an all-new approach' next year, with all-new characters, such as Dib's baby brother, Gib, Zim's girlfriend Zee, and a mysterious group known as 'The Resisty' Everyone's favorite robot, GIR, will also have a new voice this season, by Spongebob himself, Tom Kenny. The animation style will take a dramatic change, animated by Klasky-Csupo, whose talents can be seen on other Nick shows, such as Rugrats and As Told by Ginger. Amanda Bynes makes a guest apperance as a new girl in Zim's class that Dib falls for. The new season, which begins next November, will debut with the episode 'friend or foe' in which Zim and Dib start to realize they have a lot more in common than once thought. Could they possibly become friends? Teen sensation Arron Carter will preform an all-new song for the intro, titled 'out of this world' which will also be available on Nick's new CD "Nickelpalooza."**

**Alot about this makes me doubt the show but as long as Richard Horvitz is still playing Zim its all good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all soo much for all the reviews. I am sorry if the links didn't show. just go to and in the search bar type in by:7j6 and you will see some pictures. Click on any of them then when the picture comes up look beside it and it should say 7j6's gallery and there will be pics that say CC, CC2, and My gang of characters. Plus if you look you can see a chick with purple hair which is CC. Well enjoy the next chapter.**

Adam steered the car through the Friday night traffic. Zim had never really been out in the town at night since the incident with Gir and his chip. But the lights were very pretty. It was overall a lovely site to watch.

"So..How do you like High School so far Zim?" Angel asked him, her brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Its fine, nothing the mighty ZIM can't handle!" he said smiling.

"Someones got a big ego."Bionca said.

They drove for another 20 minutes or so until they pulled into the parking lot of Wal Mart. They all hopped out of the car and headed into the store.

It was bigger than Zim had ever seen. He tried not looking weird but he found his mouth hanging open. CC walked over, placed her finger on his chin, and pushed it up to close his mouth.

"Thats a good way to catch flies there bud." she said laughing.

"Now where did those three go?" She said pondering where her friends had ran off to.

All of a sudden a ball came flying past her head and crashed into the boxes of toys behind her.

"So thats how you wanna play?" She said picking up the ball and hurling it over the isles.

"Come on Zim." She said dragging him over into an empty Isle.

"Stay here. I'll take the other Isle."She said begining to run off,but Zim quickly grabbed her arm.

"What is Zim supposed to do human?"He asked confused.

"When the ball comes either in your isle or near it get it and throw it as hard as you can over the other Isles." She said excitedly.

"Is this supposed to be...fun?" he asked.

"We think so, but your gonna have to experience it yourself first."she said running off.

Seconds after she had run off a big lime green ball could be seen flying over the Isles. It was kind of fun for Zim to watch this big green ball come flying past the isles. Before he knew it the ball came flying at him,he managed to catch it in the knick of time. He did what CC told him and threw it back in the same direction it had come from. He heard a crash and some groaning. He saw CC, and Bionca come running past the isle and followed them. They stopped at an isle where Adam was sitting on the ground with a bunch of baby doll boxes covering the floor.

"What happened?" Bionca asked.

"Zim through the ball and it came at me with sooo much force that it knocked me off my feet."he complained.

"Good throw Zim." Bionca said patting him on the back.

"I think I broke my tailbone."he said standing up and rubbing his back side.

"Thats not all you broke." CC said pointing to the mess on the floor laughing.

"Lets get out of this section of the store." Angel said walking out of the toy section and heading toward the food court,they all followed.

"So did you like it?"CC asked Zim.

"It was most interesting." Zim said. He liked the part where he caused the human to feel pain. that was neat.

"Why in the hell are we in the food section?" Adam asked.

"To get some stuff for the road." Angel said grabbing a buggy from the middle of the floor and throwing stuff in it.

"Me and Zim are gonna go get some stuff." CC said grabbing Zim's hand and pulling him up the isles.She lead him into the candy isles. She started picking up gummy bears, gummy worms and Lick a Stick packets.

"Do you want anything Zim?"She asked him. He walked over and grabbed a hand fulll of Lick a Stick packets. She giggled at him.

They tracked down Angel and put the stuff in the buggy.

"Adam, take the buggy and go pay for this stuff." she said handing him some money. He took the buggy and heading toward the front of the store.

"I need to go pick up a cd." CC said.

"Well he wont be done for awhile so lets go get it while we wait." Bionca said.

The girls and Zim walked to the cds.

"You must feel like a pimp dont ya Zim?"Angle asked.

"Pimp?"he asked confused on what the word meant.

"Yeah you got all these girls walking with you." She said laughing.

"We is his bitches and hoes!" CC said laughing.

Zim still didnt understand fully what they were talking about so he just gave a fake chuckle so he wouldnt seem weird.

When they reached the cd's the went straight for the rock section where CC started frantically searching for her cd. She fipped throught some cds until she found what she wanted.

"What are you getting?" Angel asked as CC walked over to counter to pay for her cd.

"My Chemical Romance's new cd."She said handing the clerk her money and the cd.

Bionca's phone began to ring. "Hello...alright we'll be right there." she said closing her flip phone and putting it back into her pocket.

"Adam is out in the car waiting for us he said to hurry up." She said as she started running.

"Bionca watch out!" CC yelled but it was to late, Bionca had backed right into a pyramid of boxes.

"Now might be a good time to hurry up and get out of here." CC said grabbing her friend by the hand and pulling her up.

They ran out the front entrance and out to the parking lot where Adam was waiting in front of the store for them. They hopped in and pulled off.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked pulling off.

"Bionca fell into a pyraimd of boxes." Angel laughed

"And I missed it, I had my camcorder with me and everyting." He said with a fake sad tone in his voice.

"No you didn't because I recorded it on my phone." CC said as she handed the phone to him.

"Hey don't show that to him he's gonna tell everybody." Bionca said reaching over the seat to try and get the phone away from him. But she didn't succeed.

"Hey, I thought you already bought that cd once." Adam said as he saw CC lean over the front seat and retrieve the My Chemical Romance Cd from the bag.

"I accidently ran it over with my skateboard." She said.

"How did you manage to do that?"Angel asked.

"You dont wanna know." CC said laughing as Adam drove through the traffic once again.

"So do you wanna go somewhere else or should we all just go home?" Adam asked.

"Noooo, Its Friday night and we don't have school tomorrow I don't wanna go home its only 10." Angel groaned

"Well then tell me where to go." He said.

There was a silence for a while until CC piped up.

"Lets go to the cliff and have a little bonfire thingy."She suggested.

"How come you are the one who always comes up with all the places to go?" Angel asked.

"Because I is smart." she said crossing her eyes and laughing maniacally. Everybody laughed at her even Zim chuckled a bit at the sight of the humans bizare behavior.

"TO THE CLIFF!!!"Adam yelled pulling off onto a road leading through the woods.

**So did you like it. I sure hope so. The wal mart thing was going to have alot more to it but I couldn't put it into words correctly with out it sounding stupid. Plus any my future chapters you will see alot of songs being used since music is a main part of my life. It is kind of like a soundtrack for the stroy. That would be awesome if you could actually upload the music to your story so it would play while the readers are reading it.That would be so awesomly neat. Well go and review. Until next time bye.**

**JessJess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter for you wonderful readers to enjoy. or so I hope.**

The moon light was filtered through the tress as the car made its way further up the road to the cliff. When they reached the top of road they jumped out of the car. Bionca grabbed the food and drinks from the car. "Start the far Adam." Angel said sitting down on a blanket she ahd got out of the trunk along with a bunch of others. Adam grabbed a bunch of branches off of a nearby tree and made a little fire using the sticks and his lighter.

"I'm getting a beer, anybody else want one?" Angel said getting up from her spot on the ground and going to the cooler of drinks.

"I want one." yelled Bionca.

"Count me in." Adam said.

Angel tossed them a bottle each.

"How about you two?" She asked CC and Zim.

"Nah, give me a Dr. Pepper." CC said.

"How about you Zim?" Angel asked him while she handed CC her soda. Zim shook his head. Angle closed the cooler after grabbing her beer from the ice.

"We need some music!" CC said running over to the car and jumping in the front seat. She put in her cd and turned it to the song 'Teenagers'. They all began to sing along, except Zim who had never really listened to the human music but he had no choice now.

_They're gonna clean up your look _

_with all the lies and the books_

_to make a citizen out of you_

_Because the sleep with a gun_

_and keep an eye on you son _

_so they can watch all the things you do._

CC jumped on to the hood of the car and sang out.

_Because the drugs never work_

_they gonna give you a smirk_

_cause they got methods for keeping you clean. _

_They gonna rip up your head_

_your aspirations to shreds_

_another cog in the murder machine._

_They say, Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_the could care less as long as someone will bleed._

_So darked your clothes_

_and strike a violent pose _

_maybe they'll leave you alone _

_but not me._

They all bursted out into laughter.

"Those nights working at the club pay off dont they, CC?" Adam said taking a swig of his beer.

"They sure do." she said walking over to the edge of the cliff and sitting down.

"What does he mean 'working at a club?" Zim asked as he sat down beside her.

"I work at a club down town." CC said taking a sip of her soda.

"What do you do there?" He asked, curious of what you could do at a place called a 'club'.

"How about you come down there tomorrow and I'll show you." She said, giving him a big smile then falling back on to the grass.

The sat there in silence for a while, except from the drunkin laughter from Angel, Adam, and Bionca.

"Do you ever wonder if there is life out there other than us Zim?" CC asked looking up at the stars.

"Of course, how could _humans_ be the only living creatures. There are far more superior life forms out there." Zim said laying down next to her and looking at the sky too.

"It's nice to meet someone who thinks so too." CC said turning her head to look at Zim.

For some reason he found himself not able to look away from her eyes. The reflection of the stars shined in those blue green eyes of hers. It gave him a feeling in the pit of his stomach he had never felt around a human before.

_"What is this feeling?" _He asked himself. But her shook the thaught away.

"Zim wake up, Zim? Come on Zimmy its time to get up now sunshine." A voice called out to him in his sleep. He opened his eyes to be blinded by sunlight. He fluttered his eyes a couple of times till the focused. It was CC. She was leaning over him.

"_How does she look like that in the morning?"_

He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"I better get you home." She said.

She and Zim walked over to the passed out bunch teens and started to drag them into the back seat of the car. CC got into the driver's seat while Zim got into the passenger's seat. She started up the car and made her way back to Zim's house. It took about 30 minutes of driving before they were in front of Zim's house.

"It was nice hanging with you Zim." She said putting the car into park.

"It was nice hanging with you too, CC human." He said.

CC leaned over and kissed Zim on the cheek.

Zim quickly jumped out of the car and ran to his front door. He turned around to see CC one more time before she pulled off. She waved at him and took off down the road. He could feel that his cheeks were hot. He opened his door, walked over to his couch, and collapsed into a state of sleep.

**I hope you liked that one. The next one will have dib in it. He talks to CC in that one about Zim. See im giving you a preview of the next chapter. Well go and review. Bye**

**JessJess**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im sooo glad that soo many people love my story. You all are toooo kind. anyway...here is chappie 6 for guys. enjoy.**

After CC had dropped Zim off she went to take her drunk friends. Adam was first,then Angel, and last was Bionca.

After that was done she went to the local park since she didn't want to home. She walked down the path that went through the in bloom trees. After avout ten minutes of walking she reached the bench area. She took a seat on an empty bench. She watched the kids play with the little ducks in the pond, fly a kite,play soccer, and couples walk down the path holding hands. She loved when the elderly did it. It showed how love blossoms over the years.

She closed her eyes for a couple of minutes, taking in the sound, smell, and the breeze. The things that some people took for granted.

"You're CC?" A voice asked her. She turned to see a boy with glasses, a black trench coat, and black hair.

"Yeah, you're...Dib,right?" she replied.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked. Bewildered that someone like her would know him.

"Zim mentioned you at lunch Friday. It seems like you two don't get along too good." She said.

Dib just shrugged. "What are you doing here?" He asked her, taking a seat next the CC.

"Just enjoying the scene." She said taking a sigh. "How about you?"

"Im looking for paranormal stuff." He said flipping through his notepad that he had took notes in earlier.

"Sounds interesting. After a night out with Angel, Bionca, Adam, and Zim, this is the place to just chill out at." She said leaning back on the bench.

"You were hanging out with Zim last night?" Dib asked, shocked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked. CC noded.

"You promise you wont laugh at me?" He asked.

"I promise." she said holding out her pinky. He wrapped his pinky around hers.

He leaned in, close to her face. "Zim is an alien." he said.

CC just stared at him with a blank look. " How could he be an alien?" she asked.

"I've seen him. He wears contacts and he wears a wig that hides his antennaes. And his Dog, is a robot, who likes to steal my slurpies." He said without taking a breath untill the end.

CC thought about it for a minute or two.

"That would explain why he always refers to me as human or CC human!"

(Later that afternoon)

Zim was in the middle of sleeping when the doorbell rang.

"Uhhhhhhhh..." he groaned as he lifted himself up off of the couch and walked over to the door.

"Hi." CC said.

"CC? What are you doing here?" He asked, paniced.

" I wanted to talk to you before I went to work." She said.

"Come in then." He said, moving out of the way for her to come into his base. He took a seat on the couch and she did the same.

"So what do you wish to talk about CC human?" He asked her.

"Is there anything that you are hiding from me Zim?" she asked him.

"Of course not." He said turning his head away from her quickly. Before he knew it she had yanked his wig off, revealing his antennaes.

"DIB WAS RIGHT!!! YOU ARE AN ALIEN!" She said still gripping the wig firmly in her hand.

"You were hanging out with the Dib. He lies!!" Zim screamed.

"Then explain the antennaes to me Zim and dont say it is part of your so called 'skin condition'." She demanded.

Zim couldn't think of what to say. He just drew a blank.

"Why didn't you tell me?Did you think I wouldn't like you?" CC asked.

"I have to wear the disguise to keep my identity secret from you humans so I could blend in." Zim finally told her.

"Well.. I understand that, but you could have told me you know. I still want to be your friend." She told him.

He just stared at her. Contemplating if he should erase her memories or not.

"You secret is safe with me." She said smiling.

"Fine human." He said.

"Can I see what you look like without your contacts on?" CC asked egerly.

Zim removed his contacts for the human.

"WOW!! Your eyes are sooo cool looking!" she squealed.

"Yes Yes, be amazed at Zim's might Irken form!" he demanded.

"Your an...Irken?" she asked interested in his world.

"Yes, from the planet Irk." He said proudly.

"Tell me about it." She asked.

Zim told her all about the tallests, and how they had given him a secret mission here on earth and everything.

"Sooo you have a robot dog who is named Gir?" She asked.

"He is a robot that is disguised as a earth dog." He corrected her.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

"GIR!!!" Zim yelled for his companion.

The little robot came running into the room and stared at CC.

"Is this the girl from school master?" He asked, remebering Zim's discription of the girl, and they seemed to match this one sitting on the couch.

"Yes Gir." he said.

Gir jumped on to the couch next to CC.

"You're a pretty girl!!"He said happily.

"Awwwwww...you are soo cute." CC squealed with delight as she patted Gir on his head.

"I am!!" he agreed.

"Well... I hate to come and go like this but I have to go." She said.

"To work?" Zim asked.

"Yeah, I told you to come and check me out tonight."

"But Zim does not know where."

"Take this then. If you can't find it, ask someone. They are sure to know." She said handing him a card with information on it.

_The Backdoor_

_A place to enjoy yourself to the fullest._

_337-8769_

_Buisness hours: 8:00pm to 1:00AM_

Zim looked at the card and stuck it in his PAK.

"Bye. See you tonight." CC said as she exited the house.

**If I made any mistakes Im sorry. I dont have time to reread this because I am typing fast but hopefully I didnt make too many mistakes. Next chapter is going to be better.Review please. Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my peeps! I have finally gotten around to writing another chapter. I would have put it on earlier but I have been doing a powerpoint for my drama class. I haven't been able to get but five hours of sleep every night because of it. well here is chapter 7 for you.Enjoy.**

"Im off Gir!" He yelled at the robot who was in the kitchen making a sandwhich.

Zim locked the door and started off to the club. He walked for what seemed like hours until he came to the city. He hadn't been there since the time Gir and him got lost in the city.

"Human!" He called to a random guy on the street. He got off of his skateboard and walked over to Zim.

"What you want dude?" he asked.

"Where is this?" He asked, handing him the card CC had given him earlier. The guy took it and stared at it for awhile.

"Go straight down this road until you get to a building that says Mooo shakes. Take a right when you get there. Keep following that street. When you get to the end of the road it should be the second building on the left. It has a sign on it."

"You have been useful human." Zim took the card back.

"What are you going there for?" The guy asked him.

"Im going to meet CC." He said.

"Dude!Do you know her?" He asked smiling.

"Yes." Zim answered.

The guy pulled out a pen and paper from his pocket and scribbled something down on the paper.

"Give her this, tell her to call me. She is sooo hot!"

He said handing Zim the paper and walked off.

Zim looked at the paper

_Richard lee_

_567-5875_

_call me_

Zim ripped the paper up and threw it over his shoulder as he made his way down the street.

He followed the humans directions. He turned right at the Moo Shakes building and followed that street all the way to the end. He was standing between 4 buildings.

"Which one did the crumy human say it was?" He asked aloud looking around. He stopped when he saw a sign that said 'The Backdoor'. He went in the building.

The music was bumping as he walked in. There were people dancing, sitting at tables, ordering stuff from the bar, and talking.

He looked every where for CC but couldn't find her. Maybe he was early and she hadn't gotten there yet.

"ALL MY FOXY MAMAS AND DARING DUDES, ARE YOU READY TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT!?" a man on the speakers asked.

The crowd started to scream.

"I SAID, ARE YOU READY TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT!?" He asked again.

The crowd screamed even louder.

"THEN LETS GET THIS THING STARTED. LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM FOR OUR VERY OWN FLOWER OF THE BACKDOOR, CC!" He said.

_"CC?"_Zim asked himself.

The crowd screamed as the stage started to glow a deep purple. CC's black figure was visible through the lights that were fadeing to a green into a plain white light.CC came into view in the light, she was wearing tight, low cut blue jeans, a red belt, black high heels, and a white tanktop that cut off a little above the belly button.

The band started playing an upbeat tune and male voices could be heard from the speakers around the club.

**(The guys parts will be in ( ) so you wont get confused.Back to the story)**

(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine) Candy man, candy man (Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine) Sweet, sugar, candy man Hey, uh met him out for dinner on a Friday night He really got me working up an appetite He had tattoos up and down his arm There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm He's a one stop jive, makes my panties drop He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man Ooh, yeah, yeah He took me to this cotton club on Hollywood & Vine We drank champagne and we danced all night We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise) ... He's a one stop jive, makes my cherry pop He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (ooh yeah) A sweet talkin sugar coated candy man (Scatting) Hey, yeah Oh, yeah He's a one stop jive, makes my cherry pop He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (oh) A sweet talkin sugar coated candy man Whoa, yeah Well, by now I?m getting all bothered and hot When he hits my mouth he really hits the spot He got lips like sugar cane, oh Good things come for those who wait (Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine) Candy man, candy man (Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine) Candy man, candy man (Sweet, sugar, candy man) He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin all the panties drop (Sweet, sugar, candy man) He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my uh pop (Sweet, sugar, candy man) He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop (Sweet, sugar) He got those lips like sugar cane Good things come for ones who wait He's a one stop jive with a real big uh He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (Say what) a sweet talkin sugar coated candy man (Say) a sweet talkin sugar coated candy man, woo A sweet talkin sugar coated candy man Oooh, whoa Candy man, candy man Candy man, candy man Candy man, candy man... (Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Jane lost her grip and down she fell Jane lost her grip and down she fell Squared herself away as she let out a yell Squared herself away as she let out a yell)

When she finished singing the crowd went wild. "Thanks you guys, have a good night tonight and dont forget to tip your waiter!" She said getting off the stage.

Zim made his way through the crowd to get to CC. He tried calling her name but she couldnt hear him from all the talking and loud music.He resorted to waving his arms frantically above his head. Luckly CC saw him.

"Zim you made it!" She said hugging him.

"Do you know him?" Asked a guy with blonde hair.

"Yeah, he is one of my best friends." She said hanging her arm around his shoulder.

"Come on Zim, lets go get a table." She said pulling him back through the crowd in to the table area. She took a seat at a table in the corner of the room. He took a seat too.

"Sooo, how did you like to show." She said waving to one of the waiters.

"It was ok." Zim said trying to sound unimpressed.

"It was only ok?" CC asked him, putting on her serious face.

"Yes." He said with the same attitude.

"Look into my eyes and tell me again." She said leaning over the table until she was inches from his face.

He stared at her for what seemed like forever trying not to break his concentration. He kept staring at those blue green eyes of hers and nothing else.But he found himself breaking. He gave a sigh.

"Your performace tonight was fantastic CC." He said rolling his eyes in defeat.

"I knew I could break you down space man." she said leaning back into her chair.

"You poses a quality that not many filthy humans poses."He said to her.

"Singing?" She asked.

He noded his head. She just smiled. They stayed there until the club closed. Zim walked CC back to her house then went home.

"GIR IM BACK!" He yelled at Gir who was watching the angry monkey show.

"Did you have fun master?" He asked.

"It was fun I guess you could say." He said sitting down on the couch next to gir.

They watched tv for about an hour before the doorbell rang.

Zim glanced at the clock.

"2:00am! Who would dare disturb ZIM at this time of the day?" He asked himself while he made his way to the door.

When he opened it he saw CC in tears. He could see flames coming from down the road behind her.

"CC whats wrong?" He asked worried.

She didnt answer just stared at him with those tear stained eyes. Something had happened. Something horrible.

**Im sorry this chapter was soooo short but I kind of got stuck. WRITERS BLOCK. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Go and review peeps and I will see you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Im baaaack!! Thanx for all the reviews guys. I hope you like this chapter!**

"CC, whats wrong?" He asked again.

Still no answer. 

"Lets get you inside human." He said putting his arm around her shoulder and ushering her into his base and over to the couch.

"CC, tell me what happened." He demanded as he sat down on the couch next to CC.

She continued to stare in front of her as tears ran down her face.

"You're gonna have to tell me sooner or later CC human." He told her, really concerned at this point.

CC just fell sideways onto the couch and layed down.

Zim got up and went into the kitchen.

"Gir!" he yelled, but not too loudly.

The little robot came sliding across the floor, stopping inches from his feet.

"Yeeess?" He said.

"Gir, I want you to stay in the living room with CC human. Something bad has happened to her and she wont talk. Let me know if anything happens." He told Gir.

"Okie dokie!" he sad, happy to know that he could help. He took off running into the living room.

"Computer." Zim said.

"Yes?" The computer responded.

"Bring me a pillow and a blanket." He said.

A tube came out of the ceiling and dropped a pillow and purple blanket at his feet. Zim picked them up and carried them into the living room.

When he walked into the room CC was asleep. Gir was cuddled up next to her as she hugged him like a teddy bear. Zim lifted her head slightly and placed the pillow underneath her head. Then he unfolded the blanket and layed it across her. He stared at her trying to figure out what could have caused her to have a break down like that. _"Maybe she will be calm enough to tell me tomorrow morning before school?"_ He said to himself. Before he left the room to go down to his lab, he ran his hand over her face to remove all the remaining tears.

The next morining

Zim had made his way into the kitchen to find Gir making waffles like he did every morning.

"Where is CC?" Zim asked Gir.

"She is still sleeping." Gir said as he placed a stack of waffles onto the table.

Zim walked into the living room where CC was still sleeping. The tv was on. Gir was probably watching it this morning after he woke up. Zim was about to turn around and go back into the kitchen when something on the tv caught his attention.

"This morning at 2:00 am, a local house erupted into flames. There were three bodies found in the house. They have been identified as, Mary-37,Bill-39, and Sean-4. There was one who wasnt in the fire, CC. It has been reported that she is staying at a local friends house. This is Marie for channel 46 news."

Zim heard a slight wimper. He looked down to see Gir sniffling.

"Poor CC." he said crying.

Zim looked at CC as she slept on the couch and felt sorry for a human for once.

"Come on Gir, lets go eat." Zim said to his companion.

After Zim had breakfast he went back to check on CC. She was sitting up on the couch looing at the floor. He walked over to her and sat down on the couch next to her.

"I heard what happened." He said softly.

"How?" she whispered.

"The news." he said.

She just shrugged and sighed.

"Im sorry. You can stay here as long as you need. I'll always be here for you." He said. It was the least he could do after she helped him not be so scared in the high school.

She looked up at him. Then she grabbed him in a hug.

Zim would usually pull away from any human contact but this was something that she really needed.

"Dont worry about going to Skool today, just stay here with Gir." He told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I said so human." He told her.

She stared at him for a while. "Alright boss." she answered, he quirkiness coming back slightly.

"If you need me for anything just use this." He said handing her a communicator of some sort.

"Ok, thanks." She said.

"Im off, Gir you are in charge of the house and CC while I'm gone." He yelled to his robot.

"Yeah, I get to stay with CC!" Gir yelled happily as he jumped into CC's lap.

Zim exited the house and made his way to skool.

**I know this was a short chapter but I am working on a time schedule here and I dont want to make you wait to long to read it. Next chapter is going to be fairly long, I promis. Please dont hate me.Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sooo sorry that it has taken me sooo long to update, but I have been really busy with school and I wanted to make this a long chapter. Please enjoy.**

It had been about three hours since Zim had left the base for school. CC had joined Gir for some waffles after Zim had left. Now they were on their second or third hour of watching the angry monkey show.

"What is the point of this show?" CC asked Gir.

Gir didn't answer he was lost in the television show.

"Hey Gir." CC asked, an idea forming in her head.

"Yes?" Gir said as he spun around from his spot on the floor to face her.

"Do you wanna go to the mall? I cant stay stuck in this house all day." She said.

"Yay! We're going to the mall!" Gir said jumping up and running into the kitchen.

CC lifted herself up off of the couch and went to her book bag she had taken to work the other night with some change of clothes in it.

"Put on a disguise Gir, but not your dog one because dogs arent allowed in the mall!" She yelled to the little robot, wherever he was.

CC changed into a pair of black jeans and a green sweat suit. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and applied her makeup.

She pulled out random objects out of her bookbag to find her wallet and car keys. After finding them she stuffed them into her pocketbook and made her way to the door.

"COME ON GIR! ITS TIME TO GO!" She yelled opening the door.

Gir came around the corner wearing a, what seemed to be, human child disguise.

"Wow, thats believable." CC said sarcasticaly as Gir and her made their way outside to CC's black car.

CC got into the driver's seat while Gir climbed into the passenger seat. CC inserted the key into the ignition, put the car into reverse and pulled out into the middle of the street. Gir was already messing with the buttons on her radio. He managed to land on a techno station which he seemed to really enjoy.

CC weaved the car in and out of the traffic on the highway, scaring some pedestrians walking on the sidewalk.

"GIR! GET YOUR HEAD BACK IN THE WINDOW!" CC yelled as she grabbed the back of Gir's disguise and pulled him back into the car.

"You cant be doing that Gir. You could get your head taken clean off by an oncoming vehicle, plus its not normal." She said bringing her attention to the road again.

The ride lasted about another ten or twenty minutes before they pulled into the mall's parking lot. Gir was the first one out. He came around the car to CC's side to wait for her. CC cut the car off and got out of the car and shut the door. Gir started walking toward the front entrance doors with CC right behind him. She turned around to press the alarm button on her keys first.

"Have you ever been to the mall?" CC asked Gir as they entered the mall. He shook his head, no. She could tell Gir was eager to run off.

"Gir, while we are here you're going to have to hold my hand because I cant have you running off on me." She said holding her hand out.

"Okie dokie!" Gir said happily and grabbed her hand.

"Lets go to the grocery part of the mall. If I'm going to stay with you and Zim I need some food I can eat and not just waffles and Irken food." She said.

They walked past a couple of stores until the came to a store called "Moe's Gorceries".

"Do you wanna carry the basket?" She asked holding out the red basket to him. He noded and took the basket from her.

They bought bread, cereal, pooptarts,sodas, fresh water, tooth brush, tooth paste, soap, and all the other things she would need. After she gave the cashier the money for them her and Gir went to Hot Topic. CC needed some clothes since all of her clothes were now ashes. CC bought 6 pairs of pants, 8 shirts, 2 hoodies,1 skirt. 2 pairs of shoes, underwear, and socks.

"Gir." CC said after they had exited the store.

"Yes?" He answered eagerly.

"I have something for you." She said digging through the bag. She pulled out a dark purple collar with silver studs on it. Gir squealed in excitment.

"I'll let you put it on when we get home because it wouldnt look right if a little child was wearing a dog collar." She said laughing at the thought.

They spent about two to three hours total in the mall. After they grabbed something to eat they headed back to the house. Gir helped CC unload the car. They put the bags in a corner in the living room.

"I'll be right back Gir." CC said as she went back outside. Gir was already glued to the television to notice what she had said. Minutes after CC had went outside Zim walked in the front door. He looked around the room.

"GIR!" Zim yelled, trying to get the attention of his robot. It worked.

"Yes master?"

"Where is the CC human?" He asked.

"She went outside, I think."

Zim walked over to Gir.

"Where did you get this?" Zim asked as he noticed the collar around Gir's neck.

"CC got it for me at the mall." He said smiling.

"When did you and CC go to the mall?" He asked.

"Today!" Gir answered.

"WHAT! YOU AND THE HUMAN WENT OUT WHEN ZIM TOLD YOU TO STAY HERE?" He yelled. He noticed the bags in the corner. He went over to them and started going through them. The food was in the fridge so all there was were the clothing bags.

When CC walked into the house she saw Zim, standing over her bags holding up a pair of hot pink thongs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed.

"What are these?" He asked, eyeing the little piece of fabric he had in his hand.

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS YOU PERV!" she screamed as she snatched the underwear from Zim and stuffed them back into the bag.

"Why did you go out of the house after Zim told you not to?" Zim asked as he snapped back into reality.

"Because I was bored and plus I needed stuff if I am going to stay here with you and Gir." She said picking up the bags and taking them into a spare bedroom she had found in the house.

Zim didnt say nothing. He understood what she said.

"Just.. dont go out without telling me, ok human." He said.

"Fine." She said.

"Um...Zim?" She asked.

"Yes human?"

"Is there any way that you can install a bathroom, because unlike you and Gir I have to use the bathroom and take showers." She said.

"Of course Zim can. I AM ZIM!" he said.

"COMPUTER, INSTALL A BATHROOM!" Zim yelled to his computer.

"You did it alright." CC said sarcastically.

"Of course, I AM ZIM!!" He screamed in victory as he placed his hands on his hips and smiled.

"You are out of your mind." CC said laughing as she walked into her room.

"What human?" He asked.

"Nothing boss." She said. "By the way, I have something for you."

Zim's antennea perked up. "You have a gift for Zim?" He had never gotten a gift from anyone before.

CC came out of the bedroom and back into the livingroom. She held out her hand to Zim. He just stared at it, not sure what to do. She grabbed his hand and placed the object in his hand. When he opened his hand there was a crystal that was purple.

"What is it?" Zim asked, holding it up to where the sun was shining on it making the colors dance across the floor and the wall.

"Its a necklace." She said.

"What does it...do?" He asked.

"You put it around your neck and it is supposed to let you know how the other person that has the other one is feeling.

"Who has the other one?" He asked putting it over his head and around his neck.

"I do." She said pulling out a lime green crystal from underneath her hoodie.

"How can you tell what the other person is feeling?"He asked.

"Well, if the purple in your crystal stays the same color it means I am happy or content, If I am mad it will turn black, and if the whole crystal turns dark blue it means I am sad or depressed, and if it turns a hot pink color it means I am feeling love or whatever I am doing it pleasing me. The same one goes for mine with you." She said stuffing the necklace back into her shirt.

"Thank you human." He said.

"You're welcome." CC said as she retreated for her bedroom.

**Well there it was. I hope you all liked it. I hope it was atleast long enough. It seemed like it to me. Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Im back! And with another fresh chapter for you. Hope you like it.**

CC awoke the next morning when she felt something tugging on her hair. She turned on her side to see Gir brushing it.

"What are you doing?" CC asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Im brushing your hair!" The little robot said smiling and still brushing.

"Thank you Gir, but why are you brushing my hair?" CC asked.

"You were making weird noises in your sleep, so I went and got master. He said you were having nightmares. He stayed in here to make sure you were going to be alright and I stayed to, but I got bored and brushed your hair!" Gir said without stopping.

"I just asked why, but that was good too. Where is Zim then?" CC asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Right there." Gir said pointing behind him with the free hand.

Zim had falling asleep on the opposite side of the bed.

CC sat up on the bed. Gir stopped brushing her hair and walked out into the kitchen to begin his daily routine of fixing waffles.

"Zim?" She said shaking him a little bit.

"Zim, come on get up." She said, shaking him again. This time he shot up and knocked CC completely off the bed,

"WHO IS IT!!" He yelled to no one. He glanced down in the floor to see CC on her back in the floor.

"What are you doing human?" He asked, puzzled by the strange behavior.

"You knocked me in the floor." She said standing up.

"Sorry human." He said while he stood up and walked to the door.

"Are you going to school today?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Yes, I think I will." CC said.

"Fine, get dressed and get something to eat." Zim said as he exited the room.

CC went over to her bag of clothes she had bought the other day and put on a hot pink tank top, black jeans, and lace up boots. She brused her hair and left it down for the day.

When she got into the kitchen Gir had already put a stack of pancakes on the table for her. Zim was already eating some and ready the paper.

CC ate her waffles, brushed her teeth and grabbed her book bag.

"CC-human! Its time to go!" Zim yelled from the front door.

"Coming!" She responed as she bolted out the door with him.

It took about 20 minutes of walking before they finally reached the school. As soon as they walked in CC was attacked by her friends with hugs.

"I am soooo sorry about what happened." Angel said hugging her friend.

"Yeah, are you ok?" Adam asked her.

"Yes Im fine." CC replied.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Bionca asked.

"No,no,no, Im fine." CC said.

"Im going to class!" Zim yelled as he walked down the hall. He was getting tired of hearing the humans talk all at once.

"Ok, I'll see you later Zim!" CC yelled as her friends yanked her down the hallway to gym class.

Gym class

CC had just changed into a tshirt and some shorts and taking a seat on the bleachers. She was still thinking about everything that had happened and still couldn't believe it.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked her.

She looked up and saw Dib standing in front of her.

"Yeah. You wanna sit down?" CC asked.

Dib just stared at her. "_Why is she being so nice to me?"_

CC patted the empty space on the bleachers next to her trying to get him to sit down.

He quickly snapped out of his little universe and sat down.

"I heard about what happened." Dib said.

"Yeah, I think everyone has." She said looking out onto the gym floor.

"Where are you staying?" He asked looking up at her.

"Im staying with Zim." She said.

"ZIM?ZIM?HOW CAN YOU BE STAYING WITH ZIM WHEN YOU KNOW HE IS AN ALIEN!" Dib yelled as he stood up, making a big scene.

CC quickly yanked him down.

"Because he offered to let me stay and he is nice, just because he is an alien doesn't mean Im not going to be his friend." She said.

"Well, its your choice. but if he tries to experiment on you, you let me know." Dib said.

"Ok" CC said watching a group of kids playing volleyball.

Speaker: There will be a student vs. teacher basketball game in 30 minutes in the gym.

"I didn't know about this." CC said turning to Dib.

"They announced it yesterday." He said.

Teacher: "Everyone go and get dressed in your normal clothes and find a spot to sit for the game."

CC retreated to the girls locker room while Dib went to the boys.

30 minutes later

CC was seated on in the top corner of the bleachers on the right side of the room with her group of friends.

"Do you see Zim?" CC asked, scanning the room for him.

"No not yet." Adam said, helping her look.

"I see him!" Bionca said.

"Where!?" CC said.

"Right there." She said pointing at him.

CC jumped up and made her way down the bleacher, fast but carefully. She ran up to Zim, who was standing in the middle of the crowd.

"Zim!" She said as she reached him.

"There you are CC-human, I was looking for you." He said.

"Come and sit with me." She said grabbing his hand and leading him through the see of high schoolers.

When they finally reached the top corner of the bleachers the game began. First it was the female teachers against the female students. Ms. Bitters didn't participate. She just stood in the shadows, almost blending in. The students won 12 to 2. There was a short break after it where they would give out door prizes. Next the male students and teachers played. The students were ahead by 10 points but the person working the score board started adding points to the teachers. This always happend. So they finally just ended it with a tie.

"Before you all rush off to your classes, we are going to have a dance off between the two basketball teams." Said the principal into the microphone.

The students in the bleachers gave out loud cheers and shouts. The two teams gathered in the center of the gym floor. Music started to blast from the speaker. The teams started to slowly send members out into the middle of the circle they had made and they started to try and out dance each other.

"What is the point of this strange human behavior!" Zim yelled over the music to CC.

"Well they are having a dance off to see who is the best."CC yelled as she leaned in closer to him.

Zim stared at her. He was still confused.

"They are fighthing by dancing to see who is more superior." She said, trying to make it as simple for him as she could.

A smile formed on his face. He stood up and yelled. "YES FILTHY HUMANS, DANCE, DANCE TO THE DEATH!" Nobody could really hear him over the music. Finally the sophmore team was crowned the winners. Then some of the cheerleaders started to go up into the stands and pull students out onto the floor. One girl grabbed CC and Zim and pulled them onto the floor.

"LET GO OF ZIM!" He yelled.

"Zim calm down. Your gonna be fine." CC told him.

"What is Zim supposed to do?" Zim asked as he was placed on the floor.

"You dance alone or with a partner, depends on the song or challenge, and after each round they eliminate people until they're are only two winners." CC said. She wasn't sure if he understood or not."Just do what I say." she said. He got that.

Music started to pour form the speakers once again."GRAB A PARTNER!" Someone yelled over the speakers. Zim quickly latched on to CC's arm. A rap song came on and everyone started to dance. "Do what I do." CC said.

_Everybody here get it out of control_

_get your backs of the wall_

_cause missdamenor said so_

_everybody step step._

CC started to move in a way that Zim could follow and not look like girl. He was doing pretty good at keeping up.

After about 2 minutes later the first round ended and people were removed from the floor. Luckly, Zim and CC were not reomoved. The music came on again."DANCE WITHOUT YOUR PARTNER."

"What do I do?" Zim asked in a paniced voice.

"Just stick to the basic moves from the first round." CC said as she began to dance.

_Come mister dj come pon de replay _

_come mister dj wont you turn the music up_

_Im the girl on the dancefloor wanting some more_

_Come mister dj wont you turn the music up._

The second round ended and Zim and CC were left on the floor with a girl with blonde hair and a boy. CC would shoot her a death glare every once in awhile.

"Do you not like that human?" Zim asked.

"I cant stand her, she keeps on trying to steal my boyfriends. But she never succeeds." CC said.

"THIS IS THE LAST ROUND SO DONT SCREW UP." The announcer said.

_Chicken noodle soup chick chicken noodle soup, Chicken noodle soup with a soda on the side._

People in the stands started to sing along as the two groups started to dance. Zim just stood there for a second watching CC do the dance. He caught on quickly and started to dance along.

Finally, the last round was done. "And the winner is...for the prize..." the announcer said"

"What! a prize. Zim must attain this prize!" Zim started.

"Zim, stop it and listen." CC said sternly.

"THE WINNERS ARE...CC AND ZIM."

"WE WON ZIM! WE WON!" CC started as she grabbed Zim in a hug and started to jump.

"Now give Zim the prize!" zim said as he approached the principal.

The principal handed CC and Zim both brown paper bags.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Zim yelled in anger as he pulled a can of soda out of the bag.

CC began to laugh.

"WHAT! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IS FUNNY BECAUSE I FAIL TO SEE THE HUMOR IN THIS!" Zim demanded.

CC held out her prize, I can of chicken noodle soup.

"Do you get it?" She asked as she giggled.

"You humans are so simple." Zim said as he put the drink back into the bag.

Everybody started to exit the gym.

"Im gonna run by the library and drop of this book." CC said to Zim as she made her way up the stairs.

"Fine, I will meet you in the lunch room." Zim said as he went to lunch.

CC went up the stairs passing people who congradulated her on her win.

When CC came into the library there was no one there. CC put her book in the return slot and made her way to the book shelves to find another book. There was a big shadow from outside the door that caught CC's eye. She quickly ducked behind a table as the door was knocked off the hinges by whoever it was. CC listened as the huge foot steps pounded around the room.

"Come out human." the voice said. CC peeked around the corner to see...an alien.

"Fine, if your not gonna come out on your own I will just smoke you out." it said. There was a loud sound that was soon followed by a terrible increase in temperature. CC knew what he had done. He had set fire to the library. CC quickly ran toward the back door of the library. "THERE YOU ARE!" the voice screamed.

When CC was outside the room she noticed that the whole school was on fire. She tried to run down the stairs to try and get outside but something grabbed her ankle causing her to fall. She hit her head hard on the stairs. She tried to focus on what had caused her to fall but she blacked out.

**I hope that chapter was good. I had fun writing it. I will update sooner with the chapters. Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is another chapter for you guys. Im glad that you guys thought that the last chapter was funny. It would have been even funnier if you would of seen it at my school. We do it every year. Well here you go.**

The room was filled with darkness as CC sat on the floor, in the middle of the room. Images started to flash across the wall of her family. She stared as the pictures moved across the wall. They showed pictures of her and her family at the beach when she was little, the camping trip they went on, all the birthday parties, and all of her most fondest memories she had had with them. Suddenly she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. CC stood up and started to approach the dark figure in the corner. The closer she got the more details she could make out. First of all it was a female. She got closer and noticed that her skin was like Zim's skin, except it was a little bit lighter. So it was a female alien. CC then noticed that her eyes were a sapphire color and that she was wearing a gown. It looked like a royal gown, with fabrics of textures and colors she had never seen before. Just as she was inches from the female alien she dissolved into fire that spread out around the room. CC backed up slowly into the middle of the room as the fire closed in on her. "Oh my god, I'm gonna die." she thought as she closed her eyes. "CC!CC!Snap out of it!" Someone called to her. She opened her eyes and the room disappeared.

"Are you ok CC?" the voice asked again. She opened her eyes to be blinded by sunlight. "Thank god! I thought you were a gonner."the voice said. Someone leaned over her head, blocking out the sunlight. She could see the outline of their head, slowly their face became clearer. It was Dib. "Dib?" she asked weakly. "I'm here CC. Everything is gonna be fine." he assured her while brushing a piece of hair from her face. "Did you rescue me?" CC asked him. "Sure did! I'm sorry about that though." Dib said, placing a finger to her forehead where she had hit her head on the stairs. "It's ok." CC told him. She started to try and sit up, but she quickly fell back down. " Don't worry, I got you." Dib said as he put his hands out to catch her.

"What are you doing Dib-worm?" They heard a voice yell. It was Zim. " I was rescueing CC. What were you doing while she was in trouble?" Dib snapped back. "I would have saved her, but I was stuck downstairs in the cafeteria with the other filthy humans!" Zim said walking up to them. He reached down and picked CC up in his arms. "What are you doing?!" Dib demanded as he stood up. "I'm taking her back to my base." Zim said. " But you can't..." Dib was quickly cut off by CC."It's alright Dib, I'll be fine."Dib just smiled at her. "Fine! You win this time Zim." Dib said as Zim walked off. "Now CC-human, lets get you back to my base so I can exzamine you." Zim told her. CC didn't say anything as she layed her head on his chest and under his chin. She stared at the mood necklace she had bought him that hung around his neck. "Awwww, he is still wearing it." she thought to herself as she smiled. It was dark blue. Dark blue ment depression. That was exactly what she was feeling. She looked down at hers. It was a light blue. CC thought hard to try and remember what that color meant. After a couple of seconds she remembered that it meant worried. "He is worried, about me." she thought. She looked up at Zim with a smile on her face. He looked down at her and gave her a slight grin.

Back at the Base

Zim placed CC down on an examination table. "First, lets get you cleaned up." Zim said as he grabbed an Irken cleaning cloth. He rubbed on all of her exposed skin like the face, arms, neck, and the hands. "Now that all the dirt is removed I shall make sure that you don't have any major injuries." He pressed a button on the control panel and a robotic arm came out of the ceiling and ran up and down her body with a green light. "Well, it says that you don't have any injuries except some small cuts." Zim said looking at the screen. Zim pushed the button and the robotic arm disappeard into the ceiling. "CC!" Gir yelled as he ran into the room and landed on her stomach. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" Gir asked her with a worried expression on his face. "I'm ok now Gir." CC said as she patted him on the head. "Okey Dokey!" he said as he exited the room.

CC slowly sat up on the edge of the table, wincing slightly. " Are you sure you are ok?" Zim asked her with a concerned tone in his voice. " Yeah, I'm just a little sore thats all." She said sliding on the edge and standing up. Zim walked over to an Irken medical kit and pulled out a bottle. " Here, take these. It should relieve you of any pain that you are feeling." He said putting to little red pill into her hand. She put them in her mouth and swallowed them. "Thanks Zim." CC said. "Yes, Yes. You thank Zim for his amazingness." He said. CC just giggled at him and made her way upstairs.

later

"GIR!" Zim yelled as he entered the living room. "SHHHHHHHHH! CC is on the phone." Gir said running up to Zim. CC was sitting on the couch with her dark purple camera phone on speaker.

_(angel)"So are you coming tomorrow night?_

(CC)"Coming where?"

(Angel)"Don't tell me you forgot. Tomorrow night is Halloween. We are having a Halloween party at Adam's house!"

(CC)"Oh my god! Tomorrow is Halloween. I totally forgot,but I will be there."

(Angel)"You do know you have to bring a date, right?"

(CC)"Noooooo."

(Angel)"Well you do, who are you gonna bring?"

(CC)"Ummmmmm...hang on." CC turned her attention to Zim.

"Zim do you wanna be my date to the party?" CC asked him.

"Do I have a choice?" Zim said.

(CC)"Ok Angel, Zim is gonna be my date."

(Angel)"Cool, don't forget to wear a costume."

(CC)"Should we call and remind Adam. You know he tends to forget about everyting."

(Angel)"Yeah, I'll 3 way him, hold on."

The phone began to ring.

(Adam)"Hello"

(Angel)"Hey Adam, This is Angel. I just wanted to tell you not to forget that the party is at your house tomorrow night."

(Adam)"Dude, I almost forgot."

(Angel)"Oh by the way, CC is on the phone."

(Adam)"WHAT! THAT IS COP SHIT. THAT IS WHAT THE COPS DO!"

(CC)"Adam you know I'm not a cop!"

There was a click on the other end.

(Angel)"We shouldn't have done that. We know how paraniod he is, especially with the cops"

(CC)"It's just from smoking all that weed"

(Angel)"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

(CC)"Ok, bye."

CC closed her phone and went and got her keys off of the table near the couch. "Where are you going?"Zim asked. "I'm going costume shopping. Do you wanna go with me." CC asked him. Zim thought for a bit. "Sure, why not. I am going to be needing a costume for this filthy earth holiday anyway." Zim said following her out the door. They were just about to pull out of the driveway when CC had to go and get her purse. "ZIM!ZIM!ARE YOU THERE?" He heard. He pulled his glove down to look at his communicator. It was the Tallests. "Yes my tallest, I am here." Zim responded. "Zim we have a problem. They know where the star is." Red said. " They do?But how."Zim asked. "We don't know." Purple said. "My tallests is ther anyway that we could carry on this conversation later?" Zim asked them. "Yeah, but why?" They asked. " I have a human with me and I would rather for them not to know about this." Zim said. "Sure, report in as soon as you are done." Red told him. "Yes my tallest." Zim said as they ended the transmission. CC got back into the car just as Zim was pulling his glove back up. "So, are you ready to go?" CC asked, smiling. "Yes." he said.

**Well there you go. Another chapter for you. Now go and Review my lovely readers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my wonderful readers. I am sorry for the dealy but I have had school stuff to tend to. Here is the chapter that you have been waiting for.**

It took CC maybe about 30 to 40 minutes to reach the mall. Once they were in the mall CC had already had her mind set on the store she wanted to go in. "Come on Zim." CC said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd. CC came to a quick hault in front of a store called "Costume Room". " This is the store Zim. They have every costume imaginable." She told him as she pulled him into the store.

"What exactly am I looking for human?" Zim asked as he picked up a hat with dreadlocks attatched to it. "You just leave that to me." CC said as she took the hat from him and examined it. "This might work, except it needs some more things." She said as she grabbed a pair of sunglasses, baggy pants, a baggy shirt, tennis shoes, fake chains, and some fake grills. "Go try these on." CC said as she handed Zim the outfit and shoved him in to the dressing room. "Are you saying that Zim has to actually try on these disgusting human clothes?" Zim asked from behind the dressing room door. "Yes, now stop complaining and put them on." CC told him. She heard him mummble something under his breath and then she heard the rustle of fabric.

"I look absolutely ridiculous! I am not coming out!" Zim complained. "ZIM GET YOUR SMALL GREEN ASS OUT HERE!" she yelled. THe door opened to reveal Zim's new get up. CC had to contain her laughter. "Zim, say YEAH!" CC told him in between giggles. As soon as Zim said it CC burst out into a fit of laughter as she layed on the floor clutching her stomach. "You...look...like...lil...John!" She laughed. "Fine, I get to pick out what you get to try on." Zim huffed as he walked up to one of the racks and grabbed the first outfit he saw. He handed it to CC and she went into the dressing room to try it on. "Now lets see who's laughing after this." Zim said. "I'm not sure that is what this outfit is intended to do." CC said. "Of course it is, Zim picked it out. Now come out here." Zim demanded.

When CC opened the door he wasn't laughing. Zim had handed her a Catwoman costume. "What? I think I look damn good." CC said as she walked to a nearby mirror. "Uhhhhh...yes you do but...I mean that's not supposed to happen!"Zim said stumbling over his words.

"OH NO! They can't have that here. There is no way!" CC said as she broke the subject and rushed over to the rack and pulled out two costumes. Zim just stared at her sudden outburst. "Here try this on!" She said as she shoved the costume into his hands and rushed into the dressing room. After Zim and CC had exited the dressing room the cashier woman came running up to them. "Oh my gosh! You two make a perfect couple. You two do the Jack and Sally costumes justice." She told them. "Thanks." They both replied. "Oh Zim, this looks great! Can we please wear these to the party?" CC begged. Zim looked down into those big green eyes that were full of joy of hers and couldn't resist. "If it makes you happy." He said. She gave him a big smile and rushed back into the dressing room to change. After they removed the costumes, CC payed for them and exited the store.

"You wanna get someting to eat?" CC asked Zim. "It depends on what it is." He said as he followed her to the food court. There was a bunch of food stands set up around the tables of the food court. CC and Zim walked over to a table that was in the middle of the court. "Zim, watch the bags while I go get us something to eat." She said as she placed the bags in his arms. After CC had wondered off, Zim placed the bags on the floor next to the table and took a seat.

Within 20 minutes CC had returned to the table with a tray of food. "I rememebered that you said that you couldn't have meat, so I got you this." CC said as she placed a hot dog with white colored meat in front of him. "What is this?" Zim asked as he poked it with a gloved finger. "It's a tofu dog. It has no meat in it." CC explained as she placed a taco in front of her. "And you expect me to eat it?" He asked her. "No, I expect you to try it." she said giving him a stern look. Zim gave a sigh and picked up the tofu dog. He inched it slowly to his mouth and took a bite. "So, what do you think?" She asked eagerly. "It is not that bad CC-human." He said while chewing. "Good" She said.

After they finished eating they went straight home. When they were home Zim rushed straight to his lab and reported in to the Tallest. "So, what seems to be the problem my Tallests?"

**Alright, I hope it was good. The costumes are Jack and Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas. And just so you know in case you don't remeber from the first chapter Zim is 5'5 and CC is 5'3. Please review!**


End file.
